Hybrid cloud computing relates to a composition of two or more clouds (private, community or public) that remain unique entities but are bound together, offering the benefits of multiple deployment models. Such composition can expand deployment options for cloud services, allowing IT organizations to use public cloud computing resources to meet certain needs. By utilizing “hybrid cloud” architecture, companies and individuals are able to obtain degrees of fault tolerance combined with locally immediate usability without dependency on internet connectivity. Hybrid cloud architecture can include two or more clouds (e.g., private, community or public) that remain distinct entities but are bound together, thereby offering the benefits of multiple deployment models.